If your eyes are blue, why i'm not quiet?
by CattivaRagazza
Summary: AU - Si tus ojos son azules, ¿por qué yo no estoy tranquila? *StiLu, LiLu* *Hetero y GL*.


**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail le pertenece a Hiro Mashima.

**Notas:** Esta extraña cosa nació tras volver a leer el fic Personas rotas de Boogie (qué hizo que me dieran ganas de hacer un StiLu angts), releer un original que tengo en mi cuenta de FictionPress (que me consta Boogie leyó) y escuchar como loca la canción Ohne Dich de Rammstein, en la versión en la que también canta Mina Harker (aún no he visto que dice en español, pero la voz de ella y la tonada me es lo suficientemente depresiva).

Aclaro que dicen que el color azul genera tranquilidad, de ahí el título.

Cuando iba llegando al final de este fic me di cuenta que puse más parejas de las que quería y también, y esto va como **advertencia**, una leve insinuación a la necrofilia y homicidio, insinuación causante del rated.

Bueno, los dejo con el fic.

.

* * *

**If your eyes are blue, why i'm not quiet?**

Lucy recuerda muchas cosas, unas cuantas buenas y muchas malas, y la gran mayoría llenas de gris. Recuerda el polvo, la sala siempre vacía y los llantos contenidos; recuerda la voz de su madre, la dolorosa indiferencia de su padre y los cuentos para dormir. Eso es todo lo que recuerda de sus primeros años, de su primera casa. Luego recuerda los lamentos y los gritos, los sonidos de patrullas y la parte inferior del auto, llena de gris y mirando al cielo. También recuerda el rojo de las luces, los trajes de los rescatistas y la sangre que cubre a su familia. Sus primeros recuerdos se limitan a eso, gritos ahogados y sufrimiento.

Luego estuvo la gran casona, vieja, abandonada y gris. Los demás niños con sus miradas tristes y vacías, los juguetes rotos y el árbol muerto. De ahí hasta un año después todo es lo mismo, solo juguetes rotos y niños aún más destrozados. Y entonces Lucy recuerda el azul.

Fue una mañana fría, de cielo gris y mucho viento. Tras ella misma no había vuelto a llegar ningún niño nuevo a la vieja casona, con lo que esa niña nueva le quito el molesto sobrenombre de _la nueva_. Lucy recuerdo sus ojos azules y llorosos, clamando por sus hermanos. En ese momento no lo supo, ni en los años venideros, solo cuando fue ya mayor comprendió que por las diferencias de edades los hermanos mayores de aquella niña habían acabado en orfanatos distintos, y que era la separación lo que hacía llorar tan desconsoladamente a su nueva compañera ese primer día. En ese tiempo Lucy solo supo que la pequeña lloró desde que llegó hasta que la vieja cuidadora la golpeó, no lo vio, pero oyó los gritos de dolor ya entrada la noche. Luego de eso no volvió a llorar, nunca más, luego solo había una sonrisa en sus labios. Lo qué Lucy no recuerda es su nombre.

Dos largos años pasaron, y la sonrisa se veía tan auténtica que llegó a creer que era real, tanto que pudo hallar tranquilidad en esos ojos azules, ese cabello blanco y esa actitud tan positiva.

Lo siguiente que Lucy recuerda es haberse despertado temprano por ordenes de la cuidadora y quedarse encerrada en el cuarto de juguetes junto a los demás. Recuerda haber mirado por la ventana las patrullas, sus luces azules y rojas parpadeando, recuerda haber oído a los hombres uniformados interrogar a la vieja señora y recuerda las pobres escusas de esta. Lo que no vio fue a su amiga, ni entonces ni más adelante, les dijeron que se había ido durante la noche y Lucy creyó aquello varios años, hasta que dejó de ser ingenua y entendió que se había ido al infierno cuando nadie la miraba. Ese pensamiento solo logra asociarlo con la tarde que le siguió a esa mañana, cuando cortaron el viejo árbol como si hubiera hecho algo malo, y tal vez lo hizo, se llevo a la dulce niña de ojos azules.

La casona fue cerrada y pasó a otra, está era más pequeña y tenía a dulces niños sonrientes, recuerda sus sonrisas y recuerda que le molestaban. Nunca pudo sentirse cómoda entre ellos, entre su felicidad que le era tan ajena. Quizás por eso nunca vino nadie a recogerla y no se fue hasta que cumplió mayoría de edad y decidieron dejar de mantenerla.

Entonces vinieron las calles polvorientas, el hambre y la soledad. Y luego más azul.

Aquel día llovía y ella no llevaba ni paraguas ni abrigo, atravesaba las calles en busca de cobijo y entonces se encontró con él, en medio del frío, el hambre y la soledad. Sus ojos también era azules, pero la miraba con sorna y desprecio. Aún así le pasó su paraguas, y Lucy lo recuerda como uno de los pocos momentos felices que le siguieron a la sonrisa de su amiga. Casi cree haberla visto a ella en esos ojos azules.

Desde ahí y en adelante no recuerda cuando veía la realidad y cuando cambiaba está en favor de su propia felicidad, por muy inventada que fuera. Solo recuerda que de ese día y en adelante lo buscó por las calles polvorientas, a él y su mirada azul. Recuerda su voz prepotente, sus afilados dientes y su cabello rubio. Lo recuerda caminando por las calles, comiendo en pequeños locales y rodeado de rojo.

Sus propios pensamientos son confusos, en algún punto lo recuerda frente a ella, ve sus propios ojos marrones reflejados en ese azul y luego miles de rosas enmarcando un amor perfecta. Lucy lo recuerda perfectamente, el problema es que nadie a parte de ella comparte ese recuerdo, y cuando crees algo que nadie más cree es porque es una mentira. Nunca entendió del todo porque si para ella era real, siempre fue real.

Lo único que no recuerda con claridad es que pasó entre esos dulces recuerdos y los que le siguieron, entre el riendo en un café y tirado en el piso en medio de la sangre.

Cree recordar, y es de lo único que no está segura, una dulce voz. La suave brisa de la felicidad juvenil, oye una delicada risa repleta de dulzura y ve una sombra blanca allá donde sus recuerdos se confunden. Luego viene un día gris en el que todo lo que resalta es el blanco, el blanco de un vestido y las azules flores sostenidas por unas dulces manos. Lucy casi se ve a ella frente a él, en ese altar. Y en medio de la confusión lo vuelve a ver a él en medio de la sangre, y mira sus ojos y estos están más abiertos y más azules que nunca, luego ve la dulce risa de su amiga en ellos y sus ojos se vuelven igual. Igual de vacíos, desprovistos de vida.

Y entonces viene su cuento de hadas, los días juntos y el perfecto amor. Luego recuerda sirenas y luces que palpitan entre el rojo de su cuerpo y el azul de sus ojos. Recuerda como interrumpen su momento de amor, sus labios unidos, y recuerda las manos de alguien sobre ella.

Luego recuerda un cuarto de madera lleno de gente, a eso le sigue un cuarto tan blanco como esa dulce chica, por el que solo se ve lo gris de la ciudad.

Luego su tiempo se gasta en eso, en recordar, porque Lucy recuerda muchas cosas, unas cuantas buenas y muchas malas, todas llenas de blanco y gris. Recuerda el polvo, la sala siempre vacía y los llantos contenidos; recuerda la voz de su madre, la dolorosa indiferencia de su padre y los cuentos para dormir. Recuerda su propio cuento de hadas, adornado con rojo y azul. Recuerda cuando se conocieron, recuerda el paraguas y la fría lluvia. Recuerdo sus ojos reflejados en los azules, la boda, a él cubierto de rojo y a sus ojos azules. El tiempo juntos, sus labios unidos, sus cuerpos siendo uno. Y el final feliz, Lucy sabe que llegará el final feliz. Porque lo recuerda, las personas malas van al infierno, por eso Lucy sabe que volverá a ver los ojos azules y la dulce sonrisa de ella. Lucy sabe que volverá a encontrarse con sus ojos azules y afilados, con su esperanzadora sonrisa.

Y cuando vuelva a verla, podrán repetir su dulce cuento de hadas, como se conocieron, su boda, a ella cubierta de rojo con sus ojos azules, y luego el tiempo juntas.

Lucy lo sabe bien, podrán repetirlo todo, por eso guarda sus recuerdos con recelo, porque son la prueba que tiene de su propio cuento de hadas. Aunque todos digan que son una mentira y que confunde a sus protagonistas, Lucy sabe que no es así, porque la recuerda perfectamente a ella con sus ojos azules entregándole el paraguas en medio de la lluvia, y sus recuerdos son lo único que tiene, no dudará de ellos.

Los guardará hasta que vaya al infierno, o el infierno termine de llegar a ella, lo que ocurra primero.

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Nos leemos.**

**Bye bye.**


End file.
